Aquela Noite!
by AbelhaA-chan
Summary: Você já consegui alimentar um amor  Apenas com as mãos?  Já fechou seus olhos e confiou,  Apenas confiou?  Já jogou um punhado  De glitter no ar?  Você já encarou o medo  E disse "eu não me importo"?  NejixTeten


_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas no caso dos personagens mortos a história é bem diferente, se ele os matou sinal de que não os quer mais, então peguei o Itachi-kun e o Sasori-kun para euzinha *-*

_**Casal:**_ NejixTenten

Notas: Estrofes da música Glitter in the air, da Pink, foram usadas no capítulo. Aconselho ouvirem enquanto estão lendo.

_**Aquela noite!**_

_**Você já consegui alimentar um amor**_

_**Apenas com as mãos?**_

_**Já fechou seus olhos e confiou,**_

_**Apenas confiou?**_

_**Já jogou um punhado**_

_**De glitter no ar?**_

_**Você já encarou o medo**_

_**E disse "eu não me importo"?**_

Ela não sabia a quanto tempo estava encarando aquela mesma imagem. Um segundo? Um minuto? Uma hora?

Não sabia.

Para ela aquela noite estava sendo uma eternidade. Estava deitada. Seus olhos encararavam a parede branca-acizentada daquele local. Uma cor que contrastava totalmente com o amarelo-vivo de seu quarto.

Aquele não era seu quarto. E ela soltou um murmúrio em sua mente por isso. A vontade de estar enrolada nos costumeiros lençóis vermelhos e aconchegada com sua almofada preferida era gritante. Mas ela não estava em seu quarto. Ela não estava em seu mundo particular. Ela não estava em seu refúgio. Ela estava com medo. Apenas medo.

Medo era uma palavra que não podia entrar no vocabulário de uma kunoiche como ela, mas ela naquela noite sentiu todo medo que não sentira em todos os seus dezenove anos de vida.

O primeiro medo era o de se mecher. Ela estava paralizada. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas sobre seu peito, uma posição de defesa. As pernas estavam encolhidas uma sobre a outra enquanto estava deitada de lado. A que estado havia chegado, se até mesmo medo de respirar ela tinha?

Recordou todos os fatos que haviam se passado naquela noite. Cada detalhe, cada palavra. Tudo estava na memória dela. E por isso ela tinha medo.

Desde que tivera idade para tomar suas próprias decisões ela mantia sua vida totalmente planejada. Aos doze anos se formou como ninja, não estava entre os primeiro alunos, mas também não era a pior. Tudo conforme o plano.

Aos quinze a tão sonhada patente de chunnin. Havia sido duro. Havia se esforçado muito, mas como havia planejado, aos quinze anos estava lá, entre os 10 selionados a patente de chunnin.

Aos dezoito o nível mais desejado por ela. Uma patente que ela poderia olhar e dizer com todas as letras: eu sou uma jounnin. E ela consegui. Gastou tempo, suor e muito sangue. Mas em fim conseguira. Mais um plano que dava certo.

Mas aquela noite que estava vivendo nunca havia sido planejada.

Ela nunca sequer havia imaginado que um dia, aos dezenove anos de idade, não estaria dormindo em seu quarto, mas em um quarto de outra pessoa.

Ela nunca havia rabiscado em seu quadro de sonhos analisar cada imperfeição de uma parede cinza. E naquele momento, por não ter coragem de se virar e encarar a verdade, ela conhecia cada detalhe de uma parede que não era sua.

Ela nunca se imaginara dormindo alí, ao lado dele. Ao lado de Hyuga Neji.

_**Acabamos de passar**_

_**O ponto que não há mais retorno**_

_**A ponta do iceberg,**_

_**O sol antes da queimadura**_

_**O trovão antes do clarão,**_

_**A respiração antes da frase**_

_**Você já se sentiu dessa maneira?**_

Covarde!

Sua mente acusava.

Medroso!

Ele sabia. Sabia de tudo aquilo desde que despertara. Não podia enganar a si mesmo. Ele era um covarde, idiota e medroso.

Quem disse que gênios não sentem medo? Quem escreveu no livro das preciosas lei da vida que pessoas com um potencial gigantesco não podem sentir medo? E para ele, pior do que sentir aquele medo, era saber que mesmo o sentido sabia que não era medo por ele próprio. Ele tinha medo por ela.

Desde quando sentira o mínimo movimento em sua cama sabia que a garota havia acordado. Ele estava esperando por aquilo. Não havia dormido por medo, medo daquele momento que se aproximava com maior velocidade que um trem-bala.

Mais rápido do que ele podia suportar, tentou formular frase completas em sua mente. Mais o que as pessoas costumam a dizer em momentos como aquele?

Momentos não planejados.

E que mesmo não sendo planejado parecia que havia sido traçado para acontecer. Pois ele sabia. Sabia que aquela sensação de estar completo advinha daquele momento não planejado.

Ótimo! Seu ego afirmou. A vida toda se controlando. Anulando, para dizer a verdade, seus sentimentos. E quando não se segurou mais eles explodiram. Como a fervura da larva de um vulcão, explodiram como fogos de artifícios em um céu negro da noite.

Fogos de artifícios são lindo de se ver, principalmente em uma noite completamente negra. Tudo ficava mais fácil. Até por que era bem melhor de se ver o brilho dos fogos num fundo negro.

Seus sentimentos haviam sido expostos comos tais fogos de artifício, mas diferentemente de fogos, o espetáculo não havia sido para centenas de pessoas., apenas uma tivera o privelégio de ver os fogos de artifícios feitos pelos sentimentos de Neji.

Apenas ela.

Tenten...

Ele sabia a que ponto haviam chegado. Um ponto onde não haviam mais voltar. Onde pedidos de desculpas não funcionariam mais. Onde histórias ilusórias não seriam aceitas.

Os dois estavam em um penhasco esperando quem seria o primeiro a saltar. E ele sabia disso. E o que mais desejava naquele momento era poder segurar a mão dela e juntos saltarem.

_**Você já se odiou**_

_**Por ficar olhando para o telefone?**_

_**A vida inteira esperando para que ele tocasse**_

_**Para provar que você não está sozinho**_

_**Você já foi tocado**_

_**Tão gentilmente que teve que chorar?**_

_**Já convidou um**_

_**Um estranho para entrar?**_

A mão dele, grande e áspera, tocou as mãos dela: finas e macia.

A lágrima rolando no rosto dela confirmava tudo. Não, não era arrependimento. Era a confirmação que precisava. A lágrima rolando em seu rosto claro provava o quanto aquele momento estava sendo importante para ela.

Para os dois.

Ele sabia que ela precisava disso e fez. Com a mão que havia segurado a mão dela fez com que a garota se aproximasse mais e abraçou pela cintura. As costas dela tocando seu peito desnudo.

—Neji... — Sussurrou — Como nós deixamos isso acontecer?

—Acho que isso já vem acontecendo a muito tempo , Tenten. — O rapaz suspirou — Só que nós fomos idiotas o suficiente para não perceber antes.

Ela sabia do que ele falava. Ele falava dos momentos em que ambos sabiam que, cedo ou tarde,estariam alí aninhados no quarto dele.

Os olhares furtivos.

As bochechas coradas.

Os corações acelerados.

E aquela voz pequnina, chamada consciência, que sempre dizia o que estava acontecendo, mas que eles nunca davam crédito.

Eles se amavam.

E era uma coisa calma. Simples. Sútil. Algo que só eles dois sabiam que era sublime. Algo que nenhum de seus amigos, ou até mesmo outras pessoas apaixonadas podiam entender. Algo que era somente dele... e dela.

_**Acabamos de passar**_

_**O ponto em que não há mais**_

_**Esquecimentos**_

_**A ampulheta sobre a mesa,**_

_**A caminhada antes da corrida**_

_**O suspiro antes do beijo**_

_**E o receio perante as chamas**_

_**Você já se sentiu dessa maneira?**_

Agora estavam um em frente ao outro. As testas coladas. As mãos dela repousavam sobre o tórax dele. E as mãos dele estavam no rosto dela.

— O que vamos fazer... agora? — A voz dela chegou aos ouvidos do rapaz a sua frente. Ele piscou os olhos claros demoradamente. Sabia que devia romper todas as barreiras que o impediam de declarar, expor seus sentimentos, pois devia, e seria, forte por ela.

—Acho que nós dois sabemos o que iremos fazer. — A voz dele, como sempre, foi firme, mas desta vez estava suave. — A menos que você não queria permanecer perto de mim.

Um suspiro. Antes do beijo. Foi aquela a resposta dela. Sim, por mais que algumas dificuldades existissem , ela não queria abrir mão daquilo que estava sentindo.

Daquilo que eles estavam vivendo.

Ele a beijou de uma forma delicada. Uma forma que ele nunca imaginou que fosse capaz de beijar. Ele havia se moldado, por ela, para ela.

Tenten sentia como se cordas grossas fossem retiradas de seu coração. Sentia como se tudo que amarrara dentro de si estivesse se rompendo. Ela sabia que só ele tinha poder para isso. Para transformar todas as convicções que ela possuía em simples cinzas frias.

Neji sabia que daquela noite em diante ele seria para sempre um pássaro livre.

O tempo havia se passado. Ele mesmo com sua linhagem sanguínea avançada, seu tão precioso byakugan, aquilo que o permitia enxergar mais que qualquer um, não havia visto o seu caminho, o seu próprio destino. Que durante o tempo ele havia traçado.

É verdade que antes da luta com Naruto, Neji acreditava que o destino é selado na hora que você nasce. Mas ele havia aprendido, da forma mais dolorosa e eficaz, que, pouco a pouco, ele mesmo havia traçado seu destino.

As linhas de sua vida, as linhas de seu destino, estavam enrredada nas de Tenten.

Na hora em que haviam entrado naquele quarto, Neji, através dos beijos demorados e profundos, sabia que ali seu destino estava sendo totalmente conectado ao de Tenten. Não havia mais tempo para voltar atrás e mudar as coisas.

Agora o destino dele era de Tenten, assim como o dela era dele.

_**Lá está você,**_

_**Sentado no jardim**_

_**Me servindo café**_

_**Me chamando de "querida"**_

_**Você me chamou de "querida"**_

O sorriso nos lábios dele era uma coisa que ela nunca esqueceria. E os sussuros apaixonados ditos entre beijos era algo que ela tatuaria em sua mente.

Para fazer com que ela se apaixonasse ele não precisou deixar de ser o que era. Não foi necessário que Neji passasse a falar mais do que de costume, ou que sorrise abertamente, coisas que ela sabia que não estavam na personalidade dele. Neji foi apenas ele mesmo, e Tenten o amava daquela forma.

Com suas imperfeições, seus defeito. Com a mania de levar quase tudo a sério, com o fato de quase não rir. Por que ela sabia, porque ela viu que Neji Hyuga sabia rir lindamente. Que Neji Hyuga também sabia brincar. Mas apenas com ela, somente com ela.

E naquela noite, quando ele juntou seus lábios novamente ela sabia. Sabia que apesar de todas as dificuldades que tinham passado, eles tinham um ao outro.

As palavras não ditas.

Os sentimentos disfarçado.

A frieza dele.

A indiferença dela.

Tudo aquilo havia servido para fortalecer o amor que agora eles viviam. E este era o maior prêmio. Saber que depois daquela noite ela finalmente poderia ser a Tenten do Neji. E ele seria o Neji da Tenten.

_**Você já desejou por**_

_**Uma noite sem fim**_

_**Laçou a lua e as estrelas**_

_**As prendeu bem forte?**_

_**Já ficou sem fôlego e perguntou a si mesmo**_

"_**Poderá algum dia ser melhor que esta noite?"**_

_**Esta noite...**_

-O.O-

Oh meu Deus! Isso que dar está as vinte e duas horas e quarenta e quatro minutos em casa sem ter nada pra fazer. Ouvindo Pink e lembrando de coisas tristes. Juntando isso tudo deu essa fic que vocês acabaram de ler. Particularmente eu a amei. Amei escrevê-la. AMO Neji e Tenten e espero que vocês gostem, e também espero que comentem T-T.

**Momento Propraganda:**

_**Sentença**_: SasukexSakura **/**Nada poderia livrá-lo da condenação. Quinze anos trancado na cadeia de segurança máxima, em era sua sentença. Até que ela apareceu. A única capaz de preencher sua vazia existência, mesmo dentro de grades.

_**Why Only Now**_: NarutoxHinata/ A vida sempre foi difícil para mim. Estive sozinho desde meu nascimento. Consegui amigos, isso é verdade, mas a pessoas de que sempre gostei é apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Melhor amigo esse que me abandou quando tinha apenas doze anos. Hoje, depois de muito trabalho, consegui trazer aquele teme de volta. Só que mesmo com meus amigos, ao meu lado, sinto-me sozinho.  
>Aos dezenoves anos nunca tive um amor de verdade, descobri que só amo Sakura-chan como uma amiga, uma irmã. Foi aí que ela apareceu. Com seus olhos perolados,, seu jeito lindo de ficar vermelha quando estou por perto. Por que só agora Hina-chan? Por que só agora descobri que te amo<p>

Visitem meu perfil

E deixem rewies o/

Fui


End file.
